Items released in 1985
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1985 January Books *10th - Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen (UK hardcover release) *Voyager (Marvel Graphic Novel) *The Doctor Who Puzzle Book *The Doctor Who Role Playing Game (1st edition) *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Pertwee Years *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Fourteenth Season *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Fifteenth Season *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Sixteen *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Seventeen *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Eighteen *The Doctor and the Enterprise (Paperback) *Doctor Who and the Crusaders (UK 3rd Hardback) Cassettes *State of Decay (2nd edition) February Books *Planet of Fire (Paperback) *The Awakening (Hardback) Cassettes *Doctor Who: The Music II (a.k.a. The Five Doctors) (1st cassette) LP *Doctor Who: The Music (a.k.a. Earthshock) (2nd Picture Disc) *Doctor Who: The Music II (a.k.a. The Five Doctors) VHS *Pyramids of Mars (UK edited release) March Books *The Mind of Evil (Hardback) *The Caves of Androzani (Paperback) LP *Doctor in Distress ("7) *Doctor in Distress ("12)﻿ April Books *The Myth Makers (Hardback) *Quiz Book of Space (Hardback) *11th - Marco Polo (Paperback) Cassettes *Doctor Who and the Pescatons (2nd cassette) May Books *The Invasion (Hardback) *The Doctor Who Cookbook (Hardback) *The TARDIS Inside Out (UK Hardback) *The TARDIS Inside Out (UK Paperback) *The Doctor Who Monster Book (2nd Paperback) June Books *13th - The Awakening (Paperback first edition) *20th - The Krotons (Hardcover release) *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (US hardback edition) July Books *18th - The Gunfighters (1985 release) *Quiz Book of Science (Hardback) *The Mind of Evil (Paperback) August Books *15th - The Two Doctors (Hardcover release) September Books *19th - The Time Monster (1985 release) *Doctor Who Annual 1986 *Diary 1986 *The Myth Makers (Paperback) *The Doctor Who Illustrated A-Z (Hardback) VHS *9th - The Five Doctors (UK release) *Myth Makers 3: Nicholas Courtney (Original edition) October Books *17th - The Twin Dilemma (1985 release) *The Third Doctor Who Quiz Book *The TARDIS Inside Out (US Hardback) *The TARDIS Inside Out (US Paperback) *Timeview (Paperback) *Timeview (Hardback) *The Invasion (Paperback) VHS *7th - The Seeds of Death (UK release) *Pyramids of Mars (UK edited release) November Books *14th - The Krotons (Paperback first edition) *21st - Galaxy Four (1985 release) VHS *1st - Pyramids of Mars (Australian release) December Books *5th - Timelash (1985 release) *5th - The Two Doctors (Paperback first edition) *The Two Doctors (1985 reprint) *The Iytean Menace *The Lords of Destiny *Countdown *The Hartlewick Horror *The TARDIS Inside Out (Australia Paperback) VHS *Myth Makers 4: Carole Ann Ford (Original edition) *Myth Makers 5: Janet Fielding (Original edition) *Myth Makers 6: Nicola Bryant (Original edition) *Pyramids of Mars (Japanese release) Unknown Month Books *Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child (UK 5th Paperback) *Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos (1st 1985 Paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos (2nd 1985 Paperback reprint) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1985